At The Edge
by near-goron
Summary: Mello is violently attracted to Matt who claims to be 'not interested'; but all the teasing he does to the blond proves Mello a different thing. And because Mello really wants the redhead he won't give him up. - MelloxMatt; warning: containing lemon


**A/N:** A longer one-shot; Mello is falling for a more dominant Matt ^^ I'm sorry for any mistakes. And this is also my first lemon, so I'm not sure how it turned out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story of Death Note or any of the characters, obviously.

**Warnings:** Language and yaoi (therefore the rating).

* * *

**- At The Edge -**

The cell phone rang three times before Matt answered it. "Yeah?" he muttered.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked; I sat on the kitchen chair with crossed legs and played with my hair.

"Uh, just what you told me to do." He answered at the other end; a few muffled sounds mixed under his voice while he was talking.

I grinned at myself. "What? Wanking off to the thought of me? Well, I didn't quite tell you so."

I had to smirk once again at the thought of the picture, a very delicious picture of the redhead moaning with sweat on his forehead. I felt the blood warming my cheeks.

Matt sighed.

"I already told you, I _don't _want to get laid by you."

I repeated his sigh quietly. Yes, I knew that. I knew that pretty well, and I knew that he was probably even saying the truth.  
Well, didn't change the fact that I, on the other hand, would love to get him laid. By me, of course.

"Yeah, I know." I grunted. "What are you wearing?" I was smirking again and placed my legs upon the table in front of me.

"Mello", he growled. "Stop trying to turn me on".  
I somehow had the feeling that he was smirking at the other end.

"I'm not," I lied. "This has a reason, y'know. Just answer."  
I insisted. Well, the reason was, in fact, that I had given myself just an idea with my own comment. Although I couldn't get Matt – at least for now – I still could have some fun because of him.

I heard some rustling in the background. "Uuuhh… well, a pair of boxers, to begin with." He said, a bit hesitantly.

I grinned and snorted mockingly.

"Oh, very helpful." I let my fingers wander down over my stomach, lingering on the ties of my leather trousers. Lips curling into a smile, corners twitching at the thought of a pair of boxers at the top of his naked, muscular long legs.

"Okay, so, a striped shirt –"  
"What colours?" I interrupted.

"Err… black and red."  
"Hmmm…" I noted; I tried to let my hum sound casual while my finger slipped now under the first strap at the front of my trousers, imagining the redhead stripping said shirt in front of me, gripping the hem of it and stretching with his strong arms backwards to pull it over his head – revealing his toned, delicate chest, skin beautifully covering his abs and muscles.

I could feel myself getting hard under my fingers already.

"Go on" I said while I let the tip of my finger brush over my crotch slowly.

"Wait a moment" I heard some background noises again, but my mind was focused on his deep voice anyway.

"Well, those dark jeans, y'know?"  
"Uuh…" I pretended to be thinking while a very clear picture of his ass in those jeans, the curves of his hips, perfectly shaped under the dark fabric, was hovering in front of my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I know which one. Uh, you've got your goggles on?" I asked, my fingers already lifting the strap to pull it out of my tight leather trousers. In front of my eyes Matt was now slipping his fingers under the hem of his jeans, slowly beginning to slide them down, passing his ass, then revealing the delicate skin under it once again, his back bending down slightly and the muscles of his shoulders and neck tensing in the motion.

I had to repress a weak moan while my hand continued wandering and rubbing over the front of my trousers.

Suddenly I was startled by the sound of a key turning in the door and flinched.  
I pulled my hand away from where it had been as fast as possible and let my legs fall down to the floor, ankles bumping down painfully with a hiss.

The door was being ripped open by the original model for the redheaded beauty that had just been stripping in my imagination.

He grinned at me.  
"Hey Mels", kicked the door shut and slid his cell phone back into his pocket.

I quickly let my own phone drop down into my lap – hoping desperately that I could somehow be able to hide my hard on in front of Matt. Well, there was at least some pride I had to uphold in front of Matt.

"What are you doing here? You fucking said you'd be working." I almost growled at him.  
Damn. Why did he have to get here now?  
Just why, if it could've been so much fun.  
Bastard.

Matt shrugged. "Well, I finished."

He pulled his goggles over his head, disheveling his dark red hair with the motion in an extremely pretty way. He used his fingertips to brush his fringes out of his eyes – without any succeed.

The only effect was that the strands were even more disordered, more disheveled – and with another wave of heat rising I realized that he looked just the way I had been imagining him before, his hair looking exactly as it would when I'd let my hands run through it, gripping it…

Matt grinned at my strange expression.

Damn. Fuck.

He did that on purpose, didn't he? His remark before, of me trying to turn him on – he wanted to tease me, play with me, that bastard.

He must be aware of how sexy he was looking right now, how his hair made me want to grab it.  
Of course he disheveled it on purpose, to look even more fuckable and alluring than he already was…

I glared at him.  
"You're sure? I don't want you to mess around with my work, y'know." He was making me mad.

Matt's grin didn't falter, instead he turned around to peel off his vest.

Oh good Lord, why was he doing that?

Why did he need to swing his slim, perfectly curved hips like that? Teasing me, chaffing me was okay up to some point… but didn't he know what was good for him?  
Didn't he even think of the possibility that I actually might try to drag him straight into bed if he acted like that? That…Bitch.

With his back – and ass, as I noticed – turned to me, he threw his vest over a chair next to the door, right over my own coat.

"Of course I'm sure, Mel. Everything's set and done, believe me." He assured. He turned around and walked straight over to the couch were he let himself drop immediately, stretching out his arms and legs.

That fucking lazy bitch he was. He was getting way too arrogant, thinking that he was able to do whatever he wanted, just because I appreciated his looks.

I looked over and saw that his shirt had slipped a bit over his jeans, revealing an inch of his skin.  
Well, I could still stand that.  
This was only a bit of skin.

It wasn't as if, suddenly, _Matt_ was the one who controlled _me_.

He couldn't do that, even if he wanted to.

But then Matt began sprawling on the couch again, stretching his arms over his head and bucking his hip forward… And to top it, he let out a small sigh, almost purring as if he was a fucking cat!

I glared at him and bit my lips. The way he closed his eyes in pleasure – he almost looked as if he was writhing in lust under my own touch, sighing with pure passion…

Suddenly I became very aware of my hard on and bit my lip even harder. The pain helped me to keep calm, at least as calm as it was possible under said circumstances.

"Oh, by the way, Mel – why exactly did you want to know about my clothes?" he asked.  
He looked into my direction with quirked eyebrows and a small smile on his lips.

I furrowed my forehead. Damn, his little posing show had made me forget the excuse I had prepared before.

And damn, did he really have to rub salt into the wound? As if this hadn't been enough already…

"Uuh… Well, this was because we need to stay invisible, y'know? Ever heard something about coverage? People use this if they're not so keen on getting caught and killed. I took this into consideration."  
I could feel that I was still a bit blushed, and I was sure that Matt noticed as well.

I also was sure that he knew I was lying. He knew me well enough, and it wasn't hard to tell when my self confident and proud manner faltered – and everytime this happened, it was obvious that I was lying.  
I could tell from the smile around the corners of his lips that he knew it. Or at least suspected something.

All of my hissing and biting at him couldn't cover it after all.

"Well, thanks a lot, but I'm old enough to look after myself" he answered.

I snorted. "Well, it's not exactly a concern for your safety in first place, my darling, but rather for _me_. I don't want them to track me because you felt the need to run around in your geek clothes."

At first it looked as if Matt was going to say something and keep on teasing me back, but then he just shrugged and let his head fall back down onto the pillows on the couch.

"Whatever" he just muttered and closed his eyes.

Again, this arrogance! He was becoming a lot more like me…

I sighed and remembered my problem. There was no other way than getting a cold shower right away – I didn't have to push my luck until Matt noticed my bulge. And I really didn't need that.

So I dragged myself over to the bath room and locked the door behind me before leaning against it and looking at myself in the mirror.

Damn. I actually was pretty handsome. I liked my hair, and yes, I was proud of my body as well.  
The leather outfit I was wearing all the time wasn't rather skimpy and tight for no reason.

It wasn't as if I wasn't able to get a guy – or a girl – if I wanted to. I could attract them, charm them, and I could even make them fall for me… Don't ask me why some actually love my personality – it's not as if I'm anything else than a self-absorbed, cold beast most of the time.

But at least, I was able to get them into my bed with a high certainty.

So why not Matt?  
He wasn't exactly out of my league.

Of course, we were best friends, and had been for a long time already – but we hadn't seen each other for years.  
Years in which we both had changed so very much – hell, we've been kids before!

It was almost as if meeting someone completely new now.

So what was the reason why he didn't seem to show any interest?

I sighed.  
Damn, why did he have to be that sexy?  
He was… extraordinary.  
Very special.

And yes, he did look fucking breath-taking. God, I really wanted him…

I smirked at the glass copy of myself when I felt my self-confidence – or arrogance, if you want – come back.

I _would_ have him.  
Definitely.  
I couldn't really believe that he wasn't interested at all – there had been too many cocky remarks already.

Sure, he always stated a different thing, and I knew that he even meant it somehow, but I also knew that Matt wasn't straight.  
And if he was gay and had noticed that I wanted to get him into my bed – he'd definitely would've felt offended if he wasn't interested, and would've told me clearly to stop it.

He wouldn't have accepted it the way he did…  
That was the proof.

So, that meant – he _had_ to be interested, to say the least.

I grinned widely before I opened the zipper of my vest and let it drop to the bathroom floor.

Yes, I would have him.

.

.

I unlocked the door of the bathroom and opened it, one hand brushing over my freshly washed hair. I had spent quite some time fixing it in front of the mirror, making it fall down into my face just in the right way. That was preparation for the sole purpose of seducing Matt… There was no way I could deny it.  
Another thing I had done in addition was leaving my vest off, wearing nothing but the tight leather trousers.

When I took a look at the couch I unconsciously furrowed my brow. Matt wasn't slumbering anymore, but sitting with a handheld in his hands.

Shirtless.

I stared at him for a moment, my eyes fixed on the beautifully shaped abs and muscles. The way they contracted when he leant forward in his game. The way he nervously shrugged his shoulder, the delicious light skin twitching in the motion.

I cleared my throat and turned towards the kitchen, turning my back towards him.

"Oh Mel, welcome back" Matt said over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mattie" I gave back in a sweetly voice while flashing him a wide smile before I returned my attention to the glass and the bottle of vodka in my hand. Fuck, my fingers were shaking. Pathetic.

Behind my back, Matt snorted.  
"Mattie? What am I, your pet?"

I clenched the drink in my hand and turned around with a mocking smirk.

"Yeah, and what did you just call me?"

"Uhmm… Mel?"

"Exactly. And, besides that-" I grinned wider and cocked my head. "It's okay for lovers to call each other like that"

I watched his face very closely while I was talking. The corners of his mouth twitched quickly, though I couldn't tell if it was a sign of disgust or the hint of a smile. Then he grinned at me and shook his head.

"Mello, do you really want me so bad?" He just gave back; his dark voice was a mixture of something hoarse and deep and sharp mocking.

Fuck, yes, I do Matt! I tried to ignore the desperate voice in the back of my head.

Instead of admitting it I just snorted and turned around again, opening the fridge and searching for ice cubes.

Damn. This was a good sign, I kept muttering to myself.  
Matt was mocking me, teasing me – this did pass as flirting. Maybe.

There was still the chance that he actually didn't want to do anything else but tease me, annoy me…  
I closed the fridge with a loud sound, smashing the box of ice cubes against the side of the sink to make them fall out and into my glass.

Suddenly there was an arm around my neck and I let the box fall, the ice cubes crushing silently on the metal of the sink.  
I could feel Matt's breath behind me, his warm skin pressing onto my back.

"Hi there, Mels" He whispered hoarsely, in a voice that made my eyes light up and the hairs on my arms stand up.  
God, was this voice sexy…

I gave my best to keep my composure.

"So, does this mean you changed your mind?" I asked cockily. It was unbelievably hard to banish the shake out of my voice.

The grip he had around my neck wasn't strong, but somehow it felt so… possessive.

Matt sighed and let his head sink down on my shoulder; his warm breath floated across my skin, tickling in the ear shell.  
I could feel his chin pressing into my shoulder slightly.

"Changed my mind? What do you mean, Mello?" He asked, trying to sound confused.

I let my free hand wander back towards his hip, placing it over the jeans fabric gently while the other hand was still holding my vodka.

"Y'know, you always claimed you wouldn't want to fuck me."

Matt sighed again. "Did I say so?"

Suddenly there was his other hand at the front of my trousers; his thump slipped under the leather and I felt his fingertip over my skin.

With a clear crash the glass slipped out of my hand and joined the shattered ice in the sink, the vodka soundlessly trickling into the canalization.

I was sure he could feel that I was getting really hard already.

"Mmm-hmm…" I purred and let my own hand reach behind him to touch his ass.  
His fine, perfect ass, in that tight, dark trousers was so delicious – I couldn't help myself but brushing my fingers over the fabric of the jeans.

"I guess you were lying, then." I muttered with a smirk on my face.

Matt chuckled and moved closer to my ear, almost touching it with his lips.

"Mel – what do you think why I made that whole show? What do you think why I put off my shirt?" he murmured.

This sent shivers all over my body, hot shivers that floated right into my lower area.  
God, he was sounding so sexy… This dark, warm voice, right next to my ear.

And the things he just said – I knew I had been right.

I leant back against his chest carefully – our warm skins touching each other, melting into each other.

Slowly I began rubbing against him, causing him some friction right between my ass and his crotch.

Let's see what he'll make out of this…

"Matt, I want you. You know that?" I whispered hoarsely.

Matt chuckled and bit into my ear shell playfully. Fuck, this tease…

"Mel…" he purred. "I could tell that already"

He began biting and sucking my ear shell again – and I had to gather all of my will not to throw him to the floor immediately and jump him right there.

"I'm serious, Matt" I whispered and turned around to face him.  
His tongue licked his lips just when I looked up into his eyes, my bulge hardening at the fantasies about what this tongue could do to me…

"Matt, I… I'm not just teasing you. I want to fuck you."

My voice sounded so dark, as if I had just declared that I wanted to kill him.

The redhead stared at me for a few seconds.  
His finger was still lingering under my leather trousers, right at the waistband.  
My hands were still grabbing his ass.

Then there was a cocky smirk spreading on his face.

"Mello, are you nothing but words? You keep fucking claiming it over and over again, but when we finally get to it, you start whimpering like a fucking girl?"

That was enough for me.  
I had done everything to prevent him from this, I just couldn't hold back anymore.  
God, I was already so turned on from just watching him…

I pushed him back, one hand slipping into his jeans over his bare ass, one wandering upwards to grab his hair.

Screw that, he had been warned.

When his legs met the couch I pressed my lips onto his in a hungry, needy kiss, sucking at his upper lip and my tongue swirling over him until he opened his mouth, meeting my tongue with his own.  
Our tongues were hooking into each other, stroking each other while our bodies sank down at the back of the couch.

I barely noticed that we had hit the floor because I had one hand in Matt's disheveled hair, grasping it hungrily while the other one was wandering to the front of his trousers.

I grabbed his crotch under the denim of his jeans and started rubbing it in the same pace as my tongue was licking Matt's.  
With an inward smirk I could feel that he had already been hard, and the bulge was even hardening under my fingers.

Finally a sweet, husky moan streamed out of Matt's lips and my eyes were glued to his face, lips trembling and eyes closed.

God, he was so hot.  
So unbelievably, fucking hot – how could I stand living with him without even _touching_ for so long?

Matt's hands slipped down at the front of my own trousers just when my fingers started undoing the buttons of his jeans.

We rolled to the side to get rid of our trousers, lips still connected by our tongues.

His taste… it was thrilling. Intoxicating.  
Unbelievably sweet, and musky at the same time.

A perfect combination.

I felt his hands, warm and fast, sliding down my trousers, lingering at my ass for a moment before removing it completely while I was doing the same with Matt, fingers brushing over his thigh on their way down.  
I heard Matt's moan while I was leaving the slightest trail of a scratch with my fingernails on his skin.

As soon as we were lying on the cool floor, both clad with nothing but boxers, our breaths still mingling in our kiss, lips connected by saliva, bodies held together by our warm, passionate hands on hips, chests.

Fingers entangled in hair.  
Nails scratching over skin, searching and longing.  
And his scent.  
Matt.

When I finally had my mouth around him, my lips glued to his member I almost cried out in victory when I heard Matt's heavy and dark moan.

I finally won.

I began swirling my tongue around him, beginning with a feather like, light caress until I felt his hips thrusting into me and his fingernails on my bare shoulders scratching me, begging for more.

My tongue rolled forward, stroking along the length.  
I grabbed his thighs, letting my nails run along them and scratching the skin slightly while I began sucking him slowly and passionately.

His taste was already in my mouth – at least a drop of it, the slightest hint - making me want to taste more of it; the taste of my own glory, at some point.

The taste of the one thing I had wanted so badly for so long – having _him_.

My tongue was at the underside of his shaft again, and Matt moaned when I let it swirl over it again.

"Oh God, M-Mello…"

My name.

My fucking name.

The way he had moaned my fucking name – it almost put me over the edge before I had even done him.

My hand went down to my own dick, stroking desperately with the sound of his dark voice when he had moaned my name – a voice made of pure sex…

I kept sucking, my lips and tongue clasping to him until he came and scratched my back at the same time.

The pain made me moan and the feeling of his warm cum filling my mouth and dripping down over my chin.  
I swallowed it with closed eyes, the taste so intoxicating.

With another moan I released my own semen into my hand and over Matt's thighs, trickling onto the old wooden floor.

For one moment both of us were just lying there, my head resting on his hip, panting, while I licked the rests of Matt's cum from the corners of my mouth.

His taste was something I wanted to keep on my lips for the rest of my life.  
The most fucking beautiful taste ever.

Because this taste meant that he was finally mine.

"Mello…" He muttered while he shifted our positions so that his lips could reach mine.

His tongue licked over a last drop of his own cum at my chin before he kissed me, the drop of warm liquid between our connecting tongues.  
He was fighting for dominance, his tongue trying to capture mine in a hot kiss.

"M-Matt…" I broke our kiss to smirk at him.

"So, Matt, I had been right?" I stated, cocking my head to the side and giving him a wide grin, almost haughty.

His green eyes closed for a moment when he tried to restrain a laugh and opened again to stare at me with warm intensity.

"Well, you mean that I wanted to get laid by you? I actually didn't even want to in the beginning, y'know. But you somehow… got me."

.  
.

His hands were in my hair again and he began gripping and combing it, a confusing combination of wild passion and gentle affection.

Fuck, _he_ was the one who got me.

I chuckled. "You're a fucking hot catch, then."

Fuck, he was the best catch ever.

The only one who was worth being caught at all.

The absolutely best catch for me.


End file.
